<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nature's Honesty by Tomhollandsfandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649055">Nature's Honesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom'>Tomhollandsfandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dance, Fluff, Stargazing, Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel had a terrible hunt and need a break from humanity and time with nature. They settle a few uncertainties with each other and lay out the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nature's Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_enthusiast/gifts">ethereal_enthusiast</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does connect to another story but they can both be read as a standalone. The story if you're curious is, The Meaning of Stars. The only thing that connects them is a reference or two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>On a day where the birds are chirping and the sun feels like a soft warm blanket on you, it's easy to be happy. In your heart you can feel nature's hum of joy, stringing you along to your happiness. Yet, it didn't sit right to feel it. The soft breeze with no dreary clouds in the sky caused pain rather than that carefree feeling. When the day has been filled with tragedy and death, it just feels wrong. But at least you can still breathe, in the bunker, there's never enough oxygen. Especially on a day like this.</p><p>"Cas, I can't go in."</p><p>Sam and Castiel didn't make a move to go inside, minutes have ticked by as they stare at the entrance.</p><p>The dread sits heavy in their hearts as they remember the losses of people, they promised safety. There's never a guarantee of a good hunt, but they had to think that with all the bad there has to be some good too.</p><p>They had hoped for a quick and easy save, it had been anything but that. Monsters are easy to deal with until humanity joins them.</p><p>"I know, I can't either. It's too-"</p><p>"Confining?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Their eyes met, "Then what do we do?" Castiel broke the gaze in desperation to avoid Sam's sorrowful eyes. They couldn't do anything for them, they did their best and it turns out they needed better than the two could've provided.</p><p>"Go somewhere where we won't feel that way."</p><p>"A hotel would still be overwhelming."</p><p>"Don't worry, I have an idea."</p>
<hr/><p>There were no overhanging trees filled with cheerful chirps, but grass stretched over for miles and miles, with flowers littered in with weeds.</p><p>"A field?" Sam's expression hid away any notion of feelings as it laid restfully neutral unlike the hopeful expressions on Castiel's. Castiel wasn't sure if this had been a smart choice and Sam hadn't indicated anything ever since they left the bunker.</p><p>Castiel wanted to shift from foot to foot but remained still to avoid reminding Sam that their hands are linked in fear that Sam would let go. "Yes, I have learned that nature can feel very, freeing." Sam nodded, finally revealing a smile at Castiel.</p><p>Castiel looked away back to the field the seemed never-ending but it certainly did. A creek cuts it off far in the North, a road in the East, in the South dirt and dead grass overrun the meadows, and in the West, mountains end the path. "I don't know the last time I was in a field just to be in a field. Thank you."</p><p>Castiel's gaze went back to Sam with a grin that matched Sam's own. "You're welcome."</p>
<hr/><p>The two laid on the grass, arms were thrown across their faces to the sun's rays from blinding their eyes. The silence was filled with crickets and the wind, nearby insects joined in from time to time. Like the bees, they buzzed on with the ladybugs that were too soft for Sam's ears but not for Castiel's. Which made Castiel realize that Sam heard more silence than noise. "I suppose this is a bit boring."</p><p>"No," Sam rolled over to face Castiel who had sat up, "well maybe but I like it."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>Sam rejoined their hands together and lightly squeezed Castiel's hand three times. "Yes, I get to spend time with you."</p><p>Castiel scooted closer to Sam before lying back down, "This is a nice change of pace."</p><p>"It is."</p>
<hr/><p>Castiel didn't fare as well as Sam in the silence of nature. Their thoughts were overwhelming especially with the reminder that Sam's hands were intertwined with theirs. Causing a mountain of questions for Castiel that only Sam could answer, "Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah, Cas?"</p><p>"Um, do you want water?" Even with these questions that were getting heavier by the minute, Castiel didn't dare to ask a single one of them.</p><p>"I'm good, but thank you."</p><p>Castiel was ready to wallow inside when Sam began to move closer and onto Castiel's arm and chest. "Can I rest my head here?"</p><p>"Yes." Castiel didn't need to think twice about that question, and it was exactly the courage booster they needed.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam and Castiel didn't need to wait very long for the day to say goodbye. Castiel had to go back to the car to get a blanket, in that time Sam was given their trenchcoat. This is why as they watched the sunset and all the colors rose to the sky as a final goodbye, Sam was wrapped in the trenchcoat and a blanket that was shared with Castiel. "Is there anything more beautiful than a sunset?"</p><p>Castiel looked down at Sam who's head had been resting lightly on their shoulder, "Yes." Sam peered up at that when Castiel didn't supply another response other than a gaze, Sam looked away shyly. Sam wasn't sure if Castiel saw him blushing, if so Castiel never mentioned how Sam's face was beginning to match the sky.</p><p>Then again, Castiel also kept to themselves how Sam's eyes reminded Castiel of their surroundings. Or how Sam's beauty can't be matched even in nature. Sam simply outshined everything and everyone. Not that Sam knew that. Not yet.</p><p>Quietly they watched the sun fade down, taking the colorful atmosphere with it, replacing it with a black canvas only stars could light.</p>
<hr/><p>The two eventually ended up back on the ground, Sam cuddled into Castiel, for body heat Sam reassured himself, ignoring the fact it was an obvious lie. The trenchcoat and the blanket provided plenty of warmth, but Castiel didn't need to know that.</p><p>It should've been obvious with how Sam kept pointing up to the stars, uncovering his torso every time and never once shivering like now, "Okay, so what I remember is that's the star you killed-"</p><p>"By accident." Sam clarified, "and that star is and I quote, " The most boring star in the galaxy," Castiel was nodding, it didn't show on their face but Castiel was thrilled that Sam remembered their stories.</p><p>"It is, you won't find one that's worst than that one."</p><p>Sam didn't want to laugh like last time, but that didn't mean a chuckle or two didn't escape. "Okay, well what about that star across from it?"</p><p>Castiel's sigh sounded beautiful to Sam, it wasn't one of annoyance but one that sounded like fondness. "It's one of the younger ones. It's protected from the other stars since it's further away, safe from me that's for sure,"</p><p>"So, no interesting history?" Sam asked, usually there's always a story, even if it is a "boring" star.</p><p>Castiel looked upon it completely entranced by it, "There is, that star, I lo- like that star. I don't know why it's always called out to me. It's peaceful and bright, brighter than the rest, it reminds me of you."</p><p>Sam didn't know what to make out of Castiel's tone, he doesn't want to wish upon a star that isn't even a shooting star, but there was hope, wasn't there? "I don't think that's an accurate description of me."</p><p>"You may think that but I know," Castiel's eyes found Sam's, "that's you, Sam Winchester. If you were in the starry night, like your soul, you'd shine brighter than the rest." Sam didn't have it in him to debunk Castiel. Mostly out of fear of Castiel being wrong, at least this way Sam could pretend it was true.</p><p>"I- I don't know what to say."</p><p>"Are you still cold?" Sam didn't want to risk losing the trenchcoat, or the excuse to be as close to Castiel as he currently was.</p><p>"Yeah, kind of."</p><p>Castiel started to get up and offered a hand for Sam, "I believe moving can keep you warm, can I ask you to dance?"</p><p>Sam took their hand of course, "You know how to dance?" Sam always felt like he was learning more about Castiel and each new piece of information made him fall harder than the last.</p><p>"We'll see, I knew in Heaven, but it doesn't guarantee anything." Sam honestly couldn't care if Castiel was the worst dancer ever, he wanted to dance with Castiel no matter what.</p><p>Castiel decided to lead, Sam tried to control his breathing, they have shared intimate moments before. However, Castiel holding on to Sam's back and having their hands laced together were overwhelming. Especially with Castiel looking at Sam like he was the only thing in the world.</p><p>"I'd say you dance very well." Sam was surprised he had managed that in a controlled voice, not completely but he figured Castiel could forgive the shake.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>It was true, they matched each other's pace and fit like a puzzle. A soft breeze ran through, making Sam shiver for the first time in a while. Castiel brought Sam closer and continued.</p><p>A few minutes into their dance underneath the stars, Castiel while they were lost in Sam's eyes, called his name, not wanting to lose his nerve. "Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>A deep breath, the wind gave them a push encouragement which they thanked, "We have a close relationship don't we?"</p><p>Sam smiled despite Castiel's nervous tone, "Yes, we do." Sam looked down at Castiel with such fondness, Castiel knew they couldn't drop it this time, "I don't dance in the moonlight with just anyone."</p><p>"So why do you dance with me?" It came out rushed which wasn't Castiel's intention but they had to know.</p><p>"You asked me, and," Sam could see the anticipation in Castiel's eyes, and couldn't tell if it was the moon or just wishful thinking but he swore he saw hope.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Sam took his deep breath, "And because I like you." Sam could feel the wind but couldn't hear anything that wasn't Castiel and a beating heart that wanted to jump out of his chest.</p><p>"I like you too, Sam."</p><p>Sam looked down at the grass hoping to shrink down and turn into anything else figuring he had just messed up. "No, I mean, I hope I didn't make this awkward," at least if he's going to admit this he's going to do it with confidence, "I romantically like you."</p><p>Castiel could see past the mask of confidence and gave Sam a grateful smile of glee, "Sam?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Castiel thought this has to be a dream if they are finally being able to say this, "I like you too."</p><p>"Wait," the ringing in his ears had stopped, "in the same way?"</p><p>"Yes, I like you romantically."</p><p>This is more than everything Sam wished for, his hair fell in front hiding the beaming smile on his face.</p><p>Castiel pushed the hair back into place, "Why are you hiding your smile?"</p><p>"Because..." Sam didn't have an actual answer, "I don't know," Castiel had never received better news than today. Sam, the brightest soul they have ever seen, their motivation, returns their feelings. What does one do with this information?</p><p>Sam didn't know either, and moved the subject back to their dance, "I feel like there's a song about dancing in the moonlight with an angel."</p><p>"Hmm, maybe." Castiel was grateful for the distraction, "How would it go?"</p><p>"I don't know, any ideas?"</p><p>Castiel couldn't help but chuckle, "A few."</p><p>Sam expected a few incomplete ideas, as he was going to suggest but Castiel had other plans. Castiel listened to the song nature was giving and added lyrics to them. The chirping from the crickets, the soft roar from the wind, and the quieter insects that only reached Castiel's ears started them off.</p><p>"Heaven thinks I'm gonna kill this man, I'll kiss him is what I'll do." Sam wasn't sure how he was still moving along as Castiel sang. Maybe it was Castiel who was moving them, this was the last thing Sam had expected. To hear Castiel's voice sing about him, it was difficult to focus on the words and not just Castiel's voice.</p><p>It seems fair to help Castiel's words get through, let's listen to this tune.</p><p>"Pull him closer to me, dance upon a hill, underneath the sky until it's due."</p><p>"Laugh upon them for thinking, I wouldn't do anything for you."</p><p>"I'll give the world to you, all for a kiss underneath the moonlight hue."</p><p>"Heaven thinks I'm gonna kill this man, I'll kiss him is what I'll do."</p><p>"I'd fly with my broken wings, across the world to show you it's true." </p><p>"I may have been around longer than you, but I can't help but feel brand new."</p><p>"Singing a tune about you, how I'd kiss you underneath the moonlight hue."</p><p>"Because Heaven may think I'm gonna kill you, I'll kiss you is what I'll do." Sam stopped dancing, and Castiel looked confused because Sam looked incredibly serious now.</p><p>"Cas?" Castiel heard desperation but for what?</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Please, Cas, please do it." Castiel didn't hesitate to pull Sam's lips into theirs. Anything in the world could've been happening and neither would pull away to look. Not after finally getting what the two craved for almost decades, in Sam's case a century. Castiel knew this is what they'd been searching for all these years, a home that felt like home.</p><p>Even when Sam's throat was burning for air, he couldn't pull away just in case this is a realistic dream, he wanted to remember every second of it.</p><p>Castiel could feel Sam's pain which is why they pulled away but once Sam's breath was back, their lips met again. Even with their throats burning in pain, the air has never been fresher. They have never felt freer.</p><p>This is how the rest of their night was spent, kissing until they couldn't, and sharing confessions of how they can't believe this is true. The day may have started with tragedy and despair, but with how the two felt now, they couldn't remember what that felt like. They didn't feel trapped anymore, nothing could confine their love again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you find any mistakes. Feel free to comment/give criticism it's always welcomed! Have a great weekend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>